Tokushu-tai Gangster Monster Warriors
Gangster Monster Warriors '(ギャングスターモンスター戦士 ''Gyangusutā Monsutā Senshi) is the first Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc. Written by Archray Hattori and directed by Erwan Kojiki (who also directed Mikaela the Drummer Girl series), the series aired its pilot episode last June 3, 2013, replacing Monsters In The Sea in GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors block. Plot The aswangs were started to attack and invade Taishi City, but the non-government aswang hunting organization, Kobayashi Aswang Hunting Association, or simply known as KAHA, will stop the aswangs' invasion by sending them a group of five young warriors whom had a great skills both in breakdancing and fighting to defend the city, and eventually the Earth! The Kobayashi Hunters Cast of characters '''Natsumi Kishamoth (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) as Reiko Akashi / Accord Hunter (明石レイコ/アコード·ハンター Akashi Reiko/Akōdo Hantā) Kyosuke Takatori (高取 恭介 Takatori Kyosuke) as Hiroto Nakamura / Zenith Hunter (中村ヒロト/ゼニス·ハンター Takatori Kyōsuke/Zenisu Hantā) Makito Nakagawa (中川 牧人 Nakagawa Makito) as Shinji Adachi / Howl Hunter 足立シンジ/ハウル·ハンター Adachi Shinji/Hauru Hantā) Marika Hoshikawa (星川マリカ Hoshikawa Marika) as Mika Rouyama / Hydra Hunter (楼山 美香/ハイドラ·ハンター Rōyama Mika/Haidora Hantā) Misha Ikuta (生田ミーシャ Ikuta Mīsha) as Andrea Matsumoto / Aura Hunter (松本アンドレア/オーラ·ハンター Matsumoto Andrea/Ōra Hantā) Rei Maruyama (丸山れい Maruyama Rei) as Anaira Tatsumi / Rain Hunter (辰巳アナイラ/レイン·ハンター Tatsumi Anaira/Rein Hantā) Yuusuke Tokugawa (徳川 祐介 Tokugawa Yūsuke) as Emperor Shirou (天皇史郎 Ten'nō Shirō) Hidenori Akazawa (赤澤 秀則 Akazawa Hidenori) as KAHA Director Nigel Tatsumi (辰巳ナイジェル Tatsumi Naijieru) Mikoto Shinjuro (新十郎美琴 Shinjuro Mikoto) as Florence Furuhara (古原フィレンツェ Furuhara Firentsue) Peter Silverio (シルベリオ·ピーター Shiruberio Pītā) as Kousuke Hasegawa (長谷川浩介 Hasegawa Kōsuke) Kei Iwasaki (岩崎 慶 Iwasaki Kei) as Masahiro Koizumi (小泉 昌弘 Koizumi Masahiro) Setsuna Nagasawa (長澤 刹那 Nagasawa Setsuna) as Yoshikazu Chidori (ちどり吉一 Chidori Yoshikazu) Marcus Hisui (翡翠マーカス Hisui Mākasu) as Atsushi Moriyama (森山 敦 Moriyama Atsushi) Suit actors 'In suit stunt doubles' Keisha Umemori (梅森ケイシャ Umemori Keisha) as Accord Hunter Sousuke Nishihori (西堀 壮介 Nishihori Sōsuke) as Zenith Hunter Shinji Kyoshiro (狂四郎真司 Kyōshirō Shinji) as Howl Hunter MIKA as Hydra Hunter Akira Shibaki (柴気 明 Shibaki Akira) as Aura Hunter Mikoto Fukuzawa (福沢ミコト Fukuzawa Mikoto) as Rain Hunter 'Permanent suit actors' Rico Hashimoto (橋本リコ Hashimoto Riko) Mikael Takatori (高取ミカエル Takatori Mikaeru) Tomokazu Takashima (高取ミカエル Takashima Tomokazu) Hisashi Kawaguchi (川口 恒 Kawaguchi Hisashi) Midori Tadayama (多田山みどり Tadayama Midori) Takeshi Tanaka (田中 毅 Tanaka Takeshi) Ryuji Ehara (江原 竜二 Ehara Ryuji) Kouichiro Mogami (最上耕一郎 Mogami Kōichirō) Yuichi Takaoka (高岡 雄一 Takaoka Yuichi) Satoshi Nakamura (中村 聡 Nakamura Satoshi) Genesis Yoshimura (吉村ジェネシス Yoshimura Genesis) Keisha Hanaori (花折ケイシャ Hanaori Keisha) Carl Izumi (泉カール Izumi Kāru) Episode list The episode titles formatted in two statements and usually ended in exclamation marks or question marks in each statements (ex. Believe Me! The Aswang Hunters Are Breakdancers!). Episode 01: Believe Me! The Aswang Hunters are Breakdancers! (私を信じて！モンスターのハンターはブレイクダンサーです！''Watashi o shinjite! Monsutā no hantā wa bureikudansā desu!) (Air date: June 3, 2013) Episode 02: What? They're Getting Trouble? (何？彼らはトラブルを取得している？''Nani? Karera wa toraburu o shutoku shite iru?) (Air date: June 4, 2013) Episode 03: Come On! Reiko's Getting An Odd Job! (さあ！玲子は、奇数の仕事を得ている！ Sā! Reiko wa, kisū no shigoto o ete iru!) (Air date: June 5, 2013) Episode 04: They're Here! The Monsters Getting Attack On Us! (彼らはここにいる！モンスターは私たちに攻撃を取得！''Karera wa koko ni iru! Monsutā wa watashitachi ni kōgeki o shutoku!) (Air date: June 6, 2013) Episode 05: Cool Down! Let's Do The Breakdance! (クールダウン！ブレイクダンスをしてみましょう！ ''Kūrudaun! Bureikudansu o shite mimashou!) (Air date: June 7, 2013) Episode 06: Screw Down! We Will Not Lose! (ダウンねじ込む！我々は失うことはありません！ Daun nejikomu! Wareware wa ushinau koto wa arimasen!) (Air date: June 10, 2013) Episode 07: Just Relax! Defeat All Aswangs! (リラックスして！すべてのモンスターを倒せ！''Rirakkusu shite! Subete no monsutā o taose!) (Air date: June 11, 2013) Episode 08: Oh No! Something's Bad Happen! (ああ、いや！何かが悪い起こるだ！Ā, iya! Nanika ga warui okoruda!) (Air date: June 12, 2013) Episode 09: Wait A Minute! Mika Has A Boyfriend? (ちょっと待って！ミカは彼氏を持っている？''Chottomatte! Mika wa kareshi o motte iru?) (Air date: June 13, 2013) Episode 10: Dance Away! The Showdown Started! (離れてダンス！対決が始まった！''Hanarete dansu! Taiketsu ga hajimatta!) (Air date: June 14, 2013) Episode 11: The Enemies Are Here! Let Us Stop Them! (敵はここにある！私たちはそれらを停止しましょう！''Teki wa koko ni aru! Watashitachi wa sorera o teishi shimashou!) (Air date: June 17, 2013) Episode 12: Here It Goes! The Fiery Dancing Warriors! (ここに行く！炎のようなダンスの戦士！''Koko ni iku! Honō no yōna dansu no senshi!) (Air date: June 18, 2013) Episode 13: Look! A New Aswang Hunter Approaching! (見て！新しいモンスターのハンターが近づいて！''Mite! Atarashī monsutā no hantā ga chikadzuite!) (Air date: June 19, 2013) Episode 14: Take It! It's Our Hissatsu Attack! (それを取る！それは私たちの必殺攻撃だ！''Sore o toru! Sore wa watashitachi no hissatsu kōgekida!) (Air date: June 20, 2013) Episode 15: Everyone! Defend Our Headquarters! (みんな！本社を守れ！ ''Min'na! Honsha o mamore!) (Air date: June 21, 2013) Episode 16: This Is Bad! There's A Monster Approaching! (これは悪いです！近づいモンスターがあります！''Kore wa waruidesu! Chikadzui monsutā ga arimasu!) (Air date: June 24, 2013) Episode 17: Look What's Happen! Anaira and Mika Are Dating! (何が起こるかのは、見て！アナイラと美香は付き合っている！''Nani ga okoru ka no wa, mite! Anaira to Mika wa tsukiatte iru!) (Air date: June 25, 2013) Episode 18: Oh Come On! What's Going On? (ああ来る！どうなってるの？''Ā kuru! Dō na~tsu teru no?) (Air date: June 26, 2013) Episode 19: Be Brave! Show Them Your Moves! (勇敢なる！それらにあなたの動きを見せて下さい！''Yūkan'naru! Sorera ni anata no ugoki o misete kudasai!) (Air date: June 27, 2013) Episode 20: Revenge! It's Payback Time! (復讐！それは回収の時間です！''Fukushū! Sore wa kaishū no jikandesu!) (Air date: June 28, 2013) Episode 21: It's Here!! The Freezing Monsters! (それはここだ！凍結モンスター！ ''Sore wa kokoda! Tōketsu monsutā!) (Air date: July 1, 2013) Episode 22: What A Crash! We're Back To Square One! (何がクラッシュ！私たちは振り出しに戻っている！ Nani ga kurasshu! Watashitachiha furidashi ni modotte iru!) (Air date: July 2, 2013) Episode 23: There's A Big Problem! Let's Solve This! (大きな問題があります！のは、この問題を解決しましょう！ Ōkina mondai ga arimasu! No wa, kono mondai o kaiketsu shimashou !) (Air date: July 3, 2013) Episode 24: For Real? They're Getting Insane? (本当のために？彼らは、非常識な取得している？ Hontō no tame ni? Karera wa, hijōshikina shutoku shite iru?) (Air date: July 4, 2013) Episode 25: It's So Sad! We Can't Dance Right Away! (それはとても悲しいことだ！我々はすぐに踊ることができない！ Sore wa totemo kanashī kotoda! Wareware wa sugu ni odoru koto ga dekinai!) (Air date: July 5, 2013) Episode 26: Are We Trying To Lose? No Way! (我々は失うしようとしていますか？まさか！''Wareware wa ushinau shiyō to shite imasu ka? Masaka!) (Air date: July 8, 2013) Episode 27: Hydra Hunter Was Kidnapped! Go Rain Hunter And Rescue Her! (ハイドラハンターは誘拐された！レインハンターに行く、彼女を救え！''Haidorahantā wa yūkai sa reta! Reinhantā ni iku, kanojo o sukue!) (Air date: July 9, 2013) Episode 28: That's It! The Monsters Defeated! (それはそれだ！モンスターは敗北！ Sore wa soreda! Monsutā wa haiboku!) (Air date: July 10, 2013) Episode 29: Let's Go Everyone! Learn The Ultimate Breakdance! (みんなのは、を行こう！究極のブレイクダンスを学ぼう！ Min'na no wa, o yukō! Kyūkyoku no bureikudansu o manabou!) (Air date: July 11, 2013) Episode 30: Great Decision! For The Sake Of K.A.H.A! (大決定！ K.A.H.Aのために！ Dai kettei! K. A. H. A no tame ni!) (Air date: July 12, 2013) Episode videos Main article: List of Gangster Monster Warriors episode videos Theme songs 'Opening theme' "BREAKDANCING WARRIORS" Performed by: Dr. Petrovsky (Dr. ペトロフスキー) feat. Gwyneth Kanade and Kids On Mafia (K.O.M.) 'Ending theme' "Dance to Victory!" Performed by: Kids On Mafia x Yuusuke Takatori (K.O.M. X 高取祐介 K.O.M. X Takatori Yūsuke) Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:GP-NET shows Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:Tokushu-tai Series Category:Gangster Monster Warriors Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment